A Horny Redhead
by UchihaAndAkatsuki-Hime
Summary: What would a horny redhead possibly do to his girlfriend Usagi Uchiha in a boy's locker room at Konoha High School?


**Warning: My first attempt at a lemon shot, nothing hardcore. Please do enjoy!**

This is a OC x Canon story, read and review please, thankies! xx

* * *

Usagi yawned as class had finally finished. She never really liked physics but she only did it for the sake of her eldest brother Itachi.  
She walked down the corridor that was filled with other students, eager to be going on their 1 hour lunch break.

"Hey Usagi-Chan", Sakura waved. Usagi never really liked Sakura but she was still friends with her, she waved back.

"Hey Sakura, are you hungry? Where's Naruto and the others?", Usagi asked looking around them.

"They're in the cafeteria waiting for us", Sakura smiled.

Usagi nodded, as the two were headed for the cafeteria, a hand grasped her. She looked up and saw a red-head figure. "Sasori, what do you want?", Usagi scoffed.  
Sakura blinked and sweat dropped, "Um I should get going, i'll see you in a bit...nice to see you Sasori-san", Sakura waved as she walked off in the cafeteria.

Usagi glared at Sasori, he didn't say anything but instead he dragged her away from the entrance of the cafeteria and into the boys locker room which was empty. Usagi raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are we doing in here?!".

Sasori turned back to her, "Just spare me half an hour ok?", he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Usagi gave him a confused look, "Why? Look Sasori...just because i'm your girlfriend, it doesn't mean i gave you the full rights to control me like a puppet", she crossed her arms.

Sasori thought for a moment and then smirked, "Or can i? Don't forget, you're the one that fell for me first".  
Usagi blushed at his statement, he was right.

"Uh...I..", Usagi gulped as Sasori closed in, getting nearer to her lips. Usagi backed up against the locker. "What are you...?".

"You know...we've been going out for almost a year and we haven't been doing anything exciting", Sasori huskily spoke.

"Well, we did go on multiple dates, we've been teasing each other...what else do you want?", Usagi formed a frown.

Sasori smirked, "I want this...", he slid his hand up her skirt and placed his hand over her core that was already wet. Usagi gasped in shock as she was unexpected of his movement.

"You can't be serious", Usagi glowered her voice.

"Oh I am...just 30 minutes...", Sasori purred as he dipped in for a hot kiss. Usagi widened her eyes in shock but kissed back, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasori slid his tongue into Usagi's entrance as she moaned at this. They continued their making out, tongues fighting for domination.  
Sasori then unexpectedly unbuttoned her t shirt and threw it on the floor, also sliding off her skirt. Only leaving her with her lingerie, she didn't really pay attention to this though, he lifted her up, with Usagi's back still on the locker. Usagi took no hesitation in taking his shirt off, revealing his perfect toned chest. Sasori dipped for her neck, kissing and sucking her sensitive spots as she threw her head back, banging on the locker.

Usagi winced in pain as she rubbed her head. "You ok...?", Sasori paused looking at her. Usagi nodded, still rubbing her head, "It hurts...".  
Sasori smirked, "My magic is working on you effectively isn't it?". He continued trailing kisses on her neck and jaw line, Usagi closed her eyes in bliss, her fingers lacing through his red locks.

Sasori dropped her on the floor, Usagi yelping. "What the hell was that for?!".

Sasori bent down as he climbed on top of Usagi, both locking their gazes at each other. "You were getting heavy...".

"You're not that fun", Usagi smirked as she grabbed the back of his hair and gave him a passionate kiss, she had to admit, she was pretty horny.

Usagi finally laid down on the cold floor as she brought Sasori down with her, still locking lips. Sasori's hand trailed down to her from her stomach to the inside of her panties as he began rubbing her clit, Usagi broke the kiss as she started moaning. Sasori silently smirked as he began to rub faster, causing Usagi to let out a small scream, "Ah, Sasori...", she moaned.

Sasori then slowly inserted one finger into her wet core, Usagi widened her eyes in pain. "Sa...Sori, it hurts".

Sasori paused as he then slowly encircled his finger in her, she closed her eyes as she started to moan even louder. "mmmm", Usagi hummed. Sasori continued this until Usagi eventually reached her climax. Sasori smirked in delight as he slid his finger out and placed it in his mouth, savouring the taste. Usagi was horrified to see what he just did, "Did you just-".

"Shh...", Sasori silenced her. He slowly unzipped his pants, along with his boxers. Usagi slightly blushed at the size of his huge dick. Usagi gulped nervously, "Are you scared?", Sasori asked.

Usagi looked up at him, "No, Uchihas are never scared". Sasori smirked as he pecked her on the lips and soon asked, "Are you ready?".

Usagi slowly nodded as he inserted his member inside her, Usagi winced in pain as she bit her lip, trying to endure the pain. Sasori took a deep breath as he waited there for a bit, so she could get use to his size. Usagi gave a sigh as she started to get a new funny feeling, she didn't feel much pain, but it was still there.

Sasori started moving slowly, Usagi scratched his back in pain, making Sasori also wince in pain, but ignored it. Pain was still filling her until it was replaced with a new feeling, little waves of pleasure starting to form. "Sasori...faster", Usagi commanded.

Sasori obeyed as he picked Usagi up and slammed her back against the locker, both moving in rhythm. "Ah! Ah! Sasori! Faster...", Usagi screamed as she held on tightly to him, trying to push herself closer to him, his shaft entering deeper in her as he kept hitting her G-spot. Usagi moaned louder as she was about to reach her first orgasm. "AHHHHH!", Usagi screamed.

Both couples panted as they were still in their same position, both bodies sweating. "I love you...", Usagi whispered as she kissed Sasori softly. Sasori smirked, "I love you more...Uchiha".


End file.
